


Just Dance

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Competition, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Jealous Choi Yeonjun, Jealousy, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Frustration, Soft Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, the boys play a game and yeonjun is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun had every intention of getting laid, but instead, he was forced to play a game of Just Dance with the boys.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 227





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments, I'm reading them all and they make me so happy! I'm glad you guys are enjoying these. This one is a bit more on the raunchier side (barely) so I've changed the rating! 
> 
> Enjoy more soft, established Yeonbin and endearingly jealous Yeonjun!

He could’ve been having sex. He absolutely one hundred percent without a shadow of a doubt could have been having sex right now. In fact, he should’ve been having sex right now. In _fact,_ he had actually approached Soobin that evening after dinner with the intentions of seducing him, but his mission had been rudely interrupted by Beomgyu suggesting they all play a few rounds of Just Dance since they had all been a little restless all day and needed a way to expel their energy.

Yeonjun thought it was the _stupidest_ idea, he hadn’t been restless at all, and if he had been, he had a much better idea of how to cure it. But Soobin was Soobin and he was nothing if not a team player, and he smiled brightly, agreeing instantly. And when he turned to Yeonjun, Yeonjun felt his hopes and dreams of getting laid die and instead found himself agreeing to play video games with his group members. He didn’t really want anyone to know what he actually wanted to be doing, so he put on a grin and nodded. “Just don’t give me shit when I beat all of you,” he said competitively, slinging an arm around Soobin’s shoulders.

Taehyun rolled his eyes as he laid out the mat and helped set up the game on the screen. Yeonjun sighed a little, leaning against Soobin a bit as his dongsaengs argued over who was going to go first. “You okay, hyung?” Soobin asked, pressing a kiss to Yeonjun’s temple. Yeonjun pouted a bit, turning to halfway hug the taller, muttering into his neck incoherently. Soobin chuckled, and Yeonjun knew he couldn’t understand him, but felt a bit better when his boyfriend hugged him close, kissing his head a few more times.

“Yah!” Beomgyu cried out. “Soobin-hyung, you’re first, so stop cuddling hyung and hurry up!” Yeonjun groaned, latching on tighter to Soobin, before the younger patted his back and gently detached himself, kissing his cheek a final time before going to participate in the game. Kai stood next to him, already jumpy with energy, and clapped a few times. “You’re gonna do great, hyung!” he cheered. Yeonjun couldn’t help but smile a bit at the enthusiasm of their youngest member, and he decided to stop wallowing over his missed opportunity and just enjoy the game with his closest friends.

Taehyun and Beomgyu stood off to the side, watching as Soobin pressed play, and quickly began to follow the movements, missing a few but otherwise doing pretty well. Yeonjun did enjoy watching him move, his legs almost too long, and an adorably determined look on his face. Kai shrieked as Soobin slipped towards the end, clapping furiously and pointing. Yeonjun playfully shoved him, turning to cheer his boyfriend on. “You got this, Soobin-ah!” he screamed obnoxiously. He saw Soobin’s cheeks burn red, and as soon as the dance was finished, he crowded into his space and cupped his cheeks, kissing him right on the lips.

He smiled against his lips as the other boys screamed about “no PDA!” and “get a room!”. Soobin kissed him back of course, but when Yeonjun pulled away his skin was cherry red and he looked away, suddenly shy. Yeonjun spun around, waltzing back to his place and crossing his arms. “You are all just jealous,” he spat, lifting his chin arrogantly. Taehyun shook his head a little, smiling softly, while Beomgyu and Kai almost started a joint soliloquy about how they were in fact, happy being single as fuck. Yeonjun shooed them away, pushing Beomgyu to the mat for his turn. “I don’t wanna hear it,” he said, placing Beomgyu in the centre, before walking over to Soobin, resting his forehead against his chest and pouting again.

“They’re bullying meee, Bin-ah,” he whined, arms hanging heavy at his sides. Soobin laughed, patting his back, before standing him up straight and turning him around, looping his arms around his waist. “Stop being dramatic, hyung,” he scolded. Yeonjun stuck his tongue out at him, but stayed quiet as Beomgyu started his round, leaning back against Soobin. Beomgyu did well, but found himself frustrated at one of the moves, and demanded to redo the round so that he could perfect it.

Taehyun let him, but Yeonjun and Kai both let out a long whine, Kai pulling on Beomgyu’s arm. “It’s almost my turn, hyung, you can try again after me and Taehyunnie-hyung,” he said, face pouting. Yeonjun stayed in Soobin’s arms, but rolled his eyes, tapping his foot impatiently. “You’re just delaying my turn because you know you can’t beat me,” he provoked, raising his brows when Beomgyu turned to glare at him. He felt Soobin pinch his arm lightly, before releasing him and walking over to their energiser. “Don’t listen to them,” he said, and Yeonjun’s jaw dropped dramatically.

Taehyun burst into giggles, and Kai (who literally fed off of any energy positive or negative) joined in, making faces at Yeonjun. Yeonjun scowled, crossing his arms and pursing his lips as he watched his boyfriend restart the level and slow it down, helping his dongsaeng. It was rather endearing, if Yeonjun was being honest, but he was starting to get annoyed again. He just wanted to play his round and destroy all of them so he could haul Soobin off and lock themselves in his room.

“So, you move your right foot here,” Soobin instructed, and Yeonjun scowled further as he watched him place his hands on Beomgyu’s waist to help position him correctly. Beomgyu didn’t seem affected at all, just nodding along and following the movements on the screen. Soobin smiled as he got the move right, and stepped back, clapping a few times. “That’s great, Beomgyu-ah!” he cheered, watching him complete the level with a higher score. Beomgyu high-fived him, and that was it for Yeonjun. It was his turn, and he walked up, shoving Beomgyu to the side to get in place. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, great job, it’s my turn now,” he said, maybe a little too rudely, but he didn’t let himself care, quickly pressing start.

He followed the directions easily, feet moving smoothly over the mat, and the others staying quiet as he danced, most likely because they knew he’d snap if they attempted to distract him. He finished the level with the highest score thus far, and smirked as he walked off, winking at Kai, who scrunched his nose and looked away. He caught Soobin tiredly rolling his eyes, smiling exasperatedly as he accepted Yeonjun into his arms again. “You’re being extra ornery tonight,” he said, but Yeonjun just leaned up and kissed him again. Soobin relaxed into it, letting the two kiss, before he parted, patting Yeonjun’s cheek and moving them to sit on the couch and watch Kai and Taehyun do their rounds.

Yeonjun was feeling kind of clingy, no doubt because of how Soobin had held Beomgyu, and he kept pouting, squishing himself against Soobin’s side. As Kai’s screams filled the air during his round, Yeonjun tried to kiss Soobin again, knowing full well he was probably being a bit too affectionate. Soobin indulged him, but when they broke apart for the nth time in so many minutes, Yeonjun could see a bit of worry in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Is everything okay?” he asked, softer so the others couldn’t hear. Yeonjun sighed, nodding, falling back against the couch cushions. “I’m just being overdramatic,” he admitted. Soobin chuckled, pinching his cheek. “When are you not?” he teased.

Yeonjun smiled, before the room erupted in cheers and Kai quite literally tackled Yeonjun. “Ha, hyung, you lost! Taehyun-hyung beat you!” he screeched right in his ear, elbows painfully digging into Yeonjun’s sides. Yeonjun groaned, pushing the maknae off of him and standing up. “I didn’t even want to _play_!” he claimed, clenching his hands into fists. The others all laughed at him, even Soobin the traitor, and he had had enough. He had _tried_ to be calm and relaxed, but he _was_ restless like the rest of them, and he didn’t appreciate the boys being purposefully obnoxious towards him. Decidedly over it, he turned towards Soobin, gaze hardened. “Soobin, I wanna have sex,” he said in the most matter-of-fact tone of voice he could muster.

Almost immediately the cheers for Taehyun’s victory changed into shouts of horror. Taehyun choked, grabbing his drink and shaking his head. “That’s my cue to _leave_ , thank you for the win boys, good _night_ ,” he said, giving Yeonjun a disgusted look as he departed. Kai had thrown his hands over his ears, with Beomgyu putting his hands over Kai’s, the both of them looking mortified. “I’m a _child_ , hyung, spare me, please!” Kai screamed, Beomgyu nodding along. “Yeah, hyung, seriously,” he tsked, nose scrunched in distaste. The two of them leave also, giving Yeonjun a wide berth as they did.

Yeonjun only half-registered those reactions, most of his focus on Soobin. The boy had remained completely silent, his face bright red, and his eyes wide as he trained them on his feet. Yeonjun knew he had embarrassed him, but he also knew he had probably turned him on a little, so he forgave himself. Now that the room was empty, he walked up to Soobin, slipping a few fingers under his chin and lifting his face. His leader didn’t meet his gaze, cheeks burning even more, and Yeonjun couldn’t help himself from smiling at how flustered he had made him. “I think, since I lost, that you should make me feel better about it,” he said quietly, voice lowered. Soobin laughed, finally able to look at Yeonjun, a bit of the embarrassment fading away now that it was just the two of them. “That was so cheesy, hyung,” he said.

Yeonjun shrugged, stepping back as Soobin stood up. “Is that a yes?” he asked, his body already starting to get a bit hotter, his heart rate increasing. Soobin rolled his eyes, before taking his hand, lacing their fingers together. “Come on, babe,” he said, pulling the older out of the room. Yeonjun smirked, following closely behind. He always got his way in the end.


End file.
